Virgin Sacrifice
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Finding a real virgin for the Jellicle Ball was much more difficult than most people would assume. Coricopat really wished he had lost his virginity years previous. It would have been so much easier if he had. SLASH


Finding a real virgin for the Jellicle Ball was much more difficult than most people would assume. Of course older cats had been long ago deflowered and the kittens were prone to experimenting and lying. Often what Deuteronomy would do was designate a virgin kitten or adolescent to be sacrificed at the Ball and the chosen cat would be placed under constant watch by Jenny-Any-Dots.

Coricopat really wished he had lost his virginity years previous. It would have been so much easier if he had. Jenny sat in a corner, knitting and humming to herself cheerfully as Coricopat attempted to follow her motions. He had never been the most dexterous of cats when it came to handicrafts, something at Jenny had quickly found out when he had been required to place a thimble on every finger whenever he cross-stitched with her.

There was a tingling in the air of someone approaching and Coricopat placed his work down, staring at the door expectantly. Cassandra sauntered in, stopping and blushing when she saw Coricopat.

"Umm… Oh, sorry, I just wanted to ask Jenny something…" Coricopat blinked silently at her, his wide golden eyes darkening slightly as he lowered his eyelids and ears.

"Oh, Cassie! Is this about Alonzo? I'm certain he'll be able to give you kittens soon, it'll all be fine, but just in case, take these and call me in the morning."

Cassie blushed even more and Coricopat had to resist the urge to smirk. One of the few and only perks to being in Jenny's care was that he heard several extremely private and confidential conversations and a lot of gossip.

It also kept cats away from him. He had been subjected to many Queens (and a few toms, Tugger included) asking if they could be the ones he danced with when he lost his virginity.

He had politely refused, saying he had already selected someone, and left the conversation at that. He just hoped that his future mate would show up and not ruin everything by standing him up… Again.

The Jellicle Ball approached quickly enough and Coricopat found himself being fawned over by his twin. Tantomile had long since lost her virginity with Tumblebrutus, of all toms, and would be the one giving Coricopat away. They sat even closer than usual, Coricopat trying not to shiver with anticipation and nervousness.

The ball began as usual with Munkustrap introducing the ball, explaining what was to happen at the end of the night to the kittens and Coricopat slid through the shadows into the center of the clearing in the Junkyard. His dance was not as delicate and light as some Queens', but it was no less heartfelt. A slow, jazzy saxophone noise echoed from the moonsong and Coricopat allowed himself to glide around the clearing, looking at his fellow Jellicles with a challenge in his eyes before Tantomile entered, dancing with him, their movements synchronized perfectly from years of being mentally linked.

"Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicle Cats come one come all, Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball." She sang in her high, calculated voice, Coricopat remaining silent as he watched the Ball begin in earnest.

It was almost the mating dance and Coricopat was growing nervous: he hadn't shown up yet. Not even a flicker of his aura or thoughts reached Coricopat and he could always sense the raw, firey power of him and smell the thick smoke of his aura. Coricopat felt his ear and tail droop as the clearing slowly cleared and Coricopat stood at the center, striking a pose and waiting.

Nothing.

Tears came to his eyes and no one moved, Coricopat's arms trembling as he waited. He should never have trusted anyone. Should not have allowed himself to be the one for this sacred duty. He wasn't worthy of anything, useless as always.

"MACAVITY!" Cats shrieked and scattered as Macavity appeared on top of a junkpile, his aura flaring around Coricopat, the tom turning and staring up at the much larger male.

The ginger Maine Coon slid down the pile, landing a few feet away from Coricopat, circling as a loud trumpet sounded through the moonsong, brassy and challenging. Coricopat turned, lifting his head and accepting the challenge with a flick of his hips. Macavity grinned and cats watched in amazement as Coricopat and the master of crime nuzzled one another, Macavity's large paw sliding up Coricopat's side to bring one paw above his head, their finger pads pressing together gently as they circled one another.

Coricopat turned away, his body language letting the crimelord know he was still upset about almost being stood up. Macavity moved to press against his back, their bodies linking together, their legs braided with one another and Macavity's arms holding Coricopat's up as they danced.

There was no tender love in their dance, there was no room for it. Though it was difficult to tell who was dominating whom. Coricopat was already a strange anomaly to the others, preferring toms over Queens, but for him to chose the Napoleon of crime and actually be able to keep him somewhat less than violent was amazing to the other cats.

Finally Coricopat turned and Macavity was gently lowering him to the ground, the darker tom's back pressed to Macavity's broad chest. The other cats began to move forward, accepting this strange turn of events. Macavity wasn't doing anything devious or wrong and Coricopat seemed willing enough…

Macavity's low voice whispered softly in Coricopat's ear as the younger tom was taken for the first time, the Napoleon lacing his fingers with the telepath's.

"Now you're all mine, Coricopat… None shall touch you but me… Your mind, body and soul are mine…" Coricopat gasped as he felt the ginger tom's mind melding with his own, pinpricks of pain accentuating the gentle touches he was receiving from the larger tom, Macavity's voice a slow, steady murmur of possessive sweet nothings.

"Macavity…" Coricopat managed to gasp out as the tom began moving inside him, claiming him and owning him.

"Macavity!" Coricopat sharply choked out and the Napoleon of Crime grinned as he sped up his thrusts, finally bringing his mate over the edge.

"MACAVITY!" Coricopat shrieked and his voice echoed around the Junkyard as the Mating Song reached its climax, decrescendoing until there was silence.

Coricopat looked up and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

This had been the right decision. He felt Macavity in his mind agreeing with him, their emotions and thoughts mingling together. Coricopat stood, smiling up at his mate and slowly pulling him into the dances.

He had known none of the other Jellicles, not even his own twin or Mistofelees, could have handled his power. Macavity was the only Cat who could have survived their minds melding, but he was also the only Cat who would be able to protect him from himself. Coricopat caressed Macavity's cheek and jaw, smiling as he began to dance.

And throughout the rest of the ball he never stopped smiling.


End file.
